pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Cheeks
Sandra Jennifer "Sandy" Cheeks is a main character in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. She is a squirrel from the surface. She is a friend to SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and sometimes Squidward Tentacles. Sandy is notable for her Texas characteristics and knowledge of karate and science. Description Sandy comes from the state of Texas, known from the episode of the same name, but she exhibits many characteristics of a cowgirl character by going to every city in Texas. She speaks with a heavy Southern accent and uses typical Southern slang words and phrases, such as "howdy" and "y'all." She is very fond of her homeland and its culture, as most notably seen in the episode "Texas," in which she grows homesick for it and considers leaving Bikini Bottom to return to Texas. In that same episode, she takes great offense at SpongeBob and Patrick's negative insults about Texas and violently attacks them when they continue to insult it. Sandy is one of the most intelligent and levelheaded characters on the show. She is a multi-talented scientist and inventor and originally came to Bikini Bottom to study sea creatures and their lifestyles. In "Chimps Ahoy," it is revealed that she is employed by a trio of chimpanzees from the surface, named Professor Percy, Dr. Marmalade, and Lord Reginald. As an inventor, Sandy is capable of creating extremely advanced devices with ease. Her inventions include a manned spaceship, a teleporter, a submarine that can shrink to microscopic size and go inside a person's body (specifically, Squidward Tentacles'), a robot in "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?," and even a Protogenerator 2000 cloning device in "Overbooked." Sandy is also very athletic and physically fit. She and SpongeBob share a favorite hobby of karate, and frequently fight each other for fun. The karate they use appears to be stylized to fit that of "play karate," as they both mainly fight with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. There also appears to be other forms of fighting in the series, most notably in "Karate Island," where three other fish demonstrate unique fighting styles (which looks more like stylized versions of kung fu rather than karate). Sandy also enjoys extreme sports and thrill-seeking, which SpongeBob joins her in on occasion, most notably in "Prehibernation Week." Sandy possesses immense strength. She is often seen at Goo Lagoon, lifting weights with Larry the Lobster, of whom she is a good friend, and other muscular fish. In "MuscleBob BuffPants," Sandy shows SpongeBob her immense biceps and an intense daily exercise routine. In the same episode, she wins the eighth annual Goo Lagoon Anchor Toss competition, tossing an enormous anchor 510 yards. In various other episodes such as "Karate Island," "Christmas Who?," and "Whelk Attack," Sandy usually tends to briefly, but prominently, display her muscular body. Appearance Sandy is most commonly seen wearing her suit for oxygen when she is outside of her treedome. The suit is white, and with a yellow patch that has an acorn on it. It also has two red, and a blue, ring(s) on each sleeve. The suit comes with a big glass helmet (but it does not have an oxygen tank) with a pink and yellow flower on it. She also wears boots with one red dot on each side of them. When Sandy appears inside her treedome, she wears purple clothing, primarily a purple bikini top and a purple and green skirt-like bottom. In "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy," when her fur pelt is off, she wears a purple bra and purple panties. When she is on her exercise hamster wheel, she can be seen wearing a white hoodie and blue workout sweats. At night, she wears a nightgown. In "Sandy's Rocket," she wears a light blue nightgown and is shown for a split second until the camera cut to her face. In "Karate Choppers," she wears a lavender nightgown while karate-chopping over the phone with SpongeBob. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy wears a pink nightgown throughout the episode. In "Overbooked," she wears a purple nightgown while giving a presentation to her colleagues. Personality Sandy is usually kind and caring for SpongeBob and is known to help him out when he's feeling lost, as seen in many newer episodes, such as "Lost in Bikini Bottom." However, in older episodes, she is shown to be much crazier. For example in "Prehibernation Week," she is shown to be crazier than ever when she forces SpongeBob to play rather dangerous games, thus leaving him to run away. She then forces all Bikini Bottomites to search nonstop for days on end looking for him, to the point when they all run and hide from her just like SpongeBob did. Sandy takes full pride in her Texas heritage and shown with her Texan accent. She had a lot of experience there and won't stand any insults or nonsense from anyone who insults it, as shown in "Texas," where she cried several times throughout the episode because she missed her old homeland and even made a song dedicated to it. SpongeBob and Patrick then make fun of the state. She is offended by them mocking Texas, and thus she chases both of them down and brutally attacks Patrick. She has also been shown to have a strong competitive streak and a high opinion of herself. In "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm," she completely ignores SpongeBob's warnings about the Alaskan Bull Worm and tells him that she is "too Texas tough," only to discover the hard way that the Bull Worm is indeed too much for her to handle. In "Pressure," she continuously brags that land creatures are better than sea creatures and nearly drowns herself in an attempt to "prove" it. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy is shown during her hibernation as an obese, monstrous version of herself (prior to going into hibernation, animals must have tremendous amounts of body fat and energy reserves to survive the winter). SpongeBob and Patrick enter her snow-filled treedome and disturb her sleep, and the semi-conscious Sandy viciously attacks them, believing them to be Dirty Dan and Pinhead Larry, two outlaws from her dreams. Antagonistic side *In "Texas" she chases and tries to beat up SpongeBob and Patrick for "taking the name of Texas in vain." *In "Prehibernation Week," she plays very extreme sports games with SpongeBob against his will; he then hides from Sandy, and she forced every last Bikini Bottomite (even Squidward) to look for him. She even refused to let them take a break. *In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy beats up SpongeBob and Patrick whenever they wake her up, because they are interrupting her necessary hibernation and she is very cranky. After all, in the video SpongeBob and Patrick watched prior to entering her snow-filled treedome, she said that hibernating animals don't like to be woken up. She is also extremely mad at SpongeBob and Patrick when they took away her all of her fur and she used them as bikinis. *In "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?," Sandy calls SpongeBob "idiot boy" when he accidentally ruined her robot. *In "Kenny the Cat," Sandy frequently talks badly about Kenny and accuses him of fraud. Once Kenny is helped by SpongeBob, she reveals in front of all Kenny's fans that Kenny is a fraud, humiliating him. Later in the episode, while Kenny is conversing with SpongeBob on how to regain his celebrity status, Sandy kicks Kenny up to the surface before he can figure out how to be "special" again. *In "Patrick SmartPants," he kicks out Patrick after he calls Sandy stupid. This shows Sandy's narcissistic side. Skills Sandy is smart, athletic, and talented, and therefore has many skills, such as: *Karate: Out of all the characters in the show who practice Karate, Sandy is the best at it; she has green karate gear. *Science: Sandy has shown to have a vast knowledge of science: several episodes feature her doing experiments. As the series progressed, she did more and more science. *Singing: Sandy is a very good singer; the episode "Texas" marks the first time she is shown singing. *Guitar: Sandy has played guitar while singing several times. Also, in the episode "Band Geeks," she is the lead guitarist of the band. *Lasso: Sandy can throw a lasso very easily, such as in "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" and "The Gift of Gum." Also, in video games such as Battle for Bikini Bottom, she has the ability to throw her lasso to catch or even break things that are far away. *Gliding: In Battle for Bikini Bottom, Sandy can use her lasso to glide. *Math: Sandy is seen giving a math lesson to intelligent Patrick in "Patrick SmartPants." *Holding her breath: Sandy has been seen holding her breath for long periods of time in many episodes. However, after a while, she has to find an air supply for herself. *Inventing: In several episodes, such as "Chimps Ahoy " and "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?," Sandy has created many useful inventions using her inventing skills. *Driving: In the episode "To Save a Squirrel," Sandy is shown to drive a boatmobile with the style of a jeep. *Survival skills: Sandy is shown to have good survival skills in "To Save a Squirrel." *Sandboarding: In "Prehibernation Week ," Sandy is sandboarding on Sand Mountain. Also, in "Mooncation," Sandy is "Moon-Crater Boarding." *Jellyfishing: Sandy is fascinated by jellyfish, the Employee of the Month video game and "I Had an Accident" show her jellyfishing. *Bodybuilding and muscle growth: In "MuscleBob BuffPants," "Christmas Who ?," "Karate Island ," and "Whelk Attack," Sandy is shown to have huge muscles, and seems to get bigger and huge each time they are displayed, and growing at almost pure will. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang